Life's Weird Addiction
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram have been sworn enemies since Wolfram moved to Japan from Germany. They never see eye to eye and are always fighting over the smallest things. What happens when Yuuri accidentally reenact a sacred custom that will bond them together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life's Weird Addiction

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram (Yuuram)

Rating: PG – 16

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, language, OOCness (maybe), AU

Genre: Angst, humor, romance, school life, AU

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and its characters do not belong to me. I've been trying and yet KKM still isn't mine. WHYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Summery: Yuuri and Wolfram have been sworn enemies every since Wolfram moved to Japan from Germany. They never see eye to eye and are always fighting over the smallest of things. What will happen when Yuuri accidentally reenact a sacred custom from Wolfram's home land that will bond him to the blond forever.

A/N: Kyou Kara Maou is hot hot hot it one of my favorite animes and I really am honored to be doing another story for it. I hope you all will like it!! Beta'd by Kyatione!!!! R&R!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 1 – The Slap

A black stretch limo pulled up in front of the Shin Makoku High School. Two bishonen quality persons stepped out of the extravagant vehicle, the shorter one who happened to be blond walked towards the school. The taller of the two nodded to the driver then walked up to catch up the shorter blond. The blond looked slightly irritated as he walked then suddenly he stopped and turned to face the brown haired man before him.

"Conrart! Why are you still following me!!" his emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

Conrart just smiled, which only irritated him more.

"I promise mother that I'd go in her stead and talk to the principal" Conrart answered his silvery brown eyes calm as usual, "I am just here to take care of the finalities of your admission"

"What ever but its still weird having you here I'm not a baby I can take care of my self!" he puffed his cheeks out in a bratty way before he continued walking.

Conrart chuckled softly at his little brother's cute behavior, but didn't dare do it where he could see. He knew his brother's fiery temper and new he would not take well being laughed at; even if it was not suppose to be insulting.

"Conrart hurry up!"

"Hai, hai"

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

"Shibuya, come on we'll be late for class"

The one called Shibuya looked up, his black eyes scanning the halls for the person that called him. He found the person standing right beside the notice board. The person wore the same black school uniform as him and had similar color hair and eyes, but he wore glasses. Shibuya's expression brightened when he saw the boy.

"Murata! You're back!" He got up running towards the boy, "When did you get back I mean I thought you were gone for good"

"I got back this morning" Murata replied, "Germany wasn't all that it was cracked up to be so I told Shinou that I was coming back here"

"Ah, and he let you go just like that or did you break up with him?"

"Shibuya, I never knew you were comfortable with talking about my relationship with Shinou" Murata smirked, "I thought you were homophobic, I vaguely remember you fainting when I showed you that porn magazine; a gay porn magazine"

He blushed at what Murata said. It wasn't like he was homophobic just a little disturbed by the thought of two guys together plus it was a very graphic porn magazine it wasn't his fault that he fainted. He couldn't stomach the things that the guys were doing in them.

"I'm not homophobic Murata and it's not my business who you choose to date, besides I'm your friend and I won't scorn you jus because you are gay"

"Bi" Murata said fixing his glasses.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm bi not gay I maybe with Shinou now but I still like girls, though not as much as I like Shinou" Murata explained, "Anyway enough of my love life how about you, met any hot girls lately?"

"I haven't had time for girls" Shibuya replied walking ahead, "I've been busy with baseball you now the next season starts this term and I've been pretty busy with practice"

"A.K.A no one noticed you as yet huh" Murata said chuckling, "You're pitiful Shibuya just ask a girl out, sure they will shot you down but at least you get credits for trying"

He laughed, as Shibuya's face burned red in embarrassment.

"I told you that I'm busy Murata, I don't have time to date!" he stopped and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Yeah right" Murata laughed, then continued walking, "Hurry up Shibuya you don't want to be late now do you, who knows you may find someone you like today"

"Murata what do you mean by that? Hey wait up!!"

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

"Nice of you to join us Shibuya-san, I see Murata-san is with you" their teacher said as soon as they entered the room, "Good to see you back Murata-san how was Germany?"

"It was alright" Murata replied with a shrug, "I met a lot of interesting people"

"That is good I'm sure the class would love to hear more but for now please take your seats, there is an announcement I would like to make"

"Hai sensei"

They walked towards their desks at the front at the class, once seated the teacher began his announcement.

"Today our class will be having a transfer student from Germany, not just an ordinary student but a prince" he began pleased when he received the expected awes and whispers from his students, "I haven't met him as yet but he will be here after his meeting with the principal. Therefore I want you all to be on your best behavior"

"Oooh a foreigner we haven't have one in a while, anyone you now Murata?" the boy behind of Murata asked.

"I don't know, lets find out shall we" was Murata's reply.

"You're so stingy Murata, hey Yuuri why don't you get the answers for us" the boy prodded turning to face Shibuya Yuuri who was sitting beside Murata.

"I wish I could but you just have to wait and see" Yuuri replied, but there was something he wanted to know, "Hey why are you so interested?"

"I want to now who I'm up against, he probably is some pretty boy who would snatch up all the girl's attention" the boy whined, "I already have enough competition getting a girl, if some pretty boy prince comes in I won't stand a chance"

"Poor you" Murata said, his voice lacked in sarcasm, "Date a guy then"

They guy's eyes looked as if it was about to bulge out of his head.

"What!! Eww no way!!" the boy yelled looking disgusted, "I don't swing that way"

Murata snickered softly to himself at the boy's reaction. They all are so easy to play with. Yuuri saw the look of disgust that the boy gave Murata at his suggestion, and shivered. He never wants to be on the receiving end of that stare, no matter what.

There was a knock at the door and the teacher went to open it. All the children in the class got up trying to get a glimpse of the person outside but they couldn't since the teacher blocked the door way. Yuuri struggled to hear the conversation going on but he could only catch bits and pieces of it.

"Please…take…"

"Oh…we…thank you…"

"Brother…can…go"

"Take….Wolf…"

_Wolf? The person's name is Wolf? What a weird name. _Yuuri thought the person would have a princely name like Alexander or even Edward, but it wasn't his problem what the guy was called.

The teacher moved from the door to allow the new student to enter. Surprised gasps filled the air when they eyes met this beauty who was wearing their plain black uniform. Wolfram looked annoyed but in the eyes of everyone – who was captured by his beauty - he was smiling. Yuuri found it hard to remove his gaze from the new boy's captivating emerald depts. It seemed to draw him in as if he would drown by just staring at them too long. The teacher cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"Everyone I would like you to welcome to our class and school, Mr. Wolfram Von Bielefeld"

Instantly everyone stood up and greeted the new boy.

"Ohayo Von Bielefeldo Woruframu-san(1)" the class chorused.

Wolfram's scowl deepened at the butchering of his name. _Stupid Japanese idiots don't even know how to pronounce a person's name right._ Even though he was fuming on the inside for the way they called him, his outside expression was calm – as calm as Wolfram could get. A smug smirk crossed his lips as he prepared to answer the class.

"It's Wolfram Von Bielefeld Wol-fram not _Woruframu_ Bielefeld not _Bielefeldo_ say it right or don't say it at all" he said in a haughty tone, "As a matter of fact I rather you not call me, I don't associate my self with the lower class, the only reason I'm even gracing your school with my presence is that happened to I liked the name of this school, so for future reference **do not** speak to me, got it"

Everyone was taken aback by the tone of this…this spoilt brat!! The boys all hated him already but the girls squealed at him more determined to make him notice them. Yuuri for one didn't like this new kid; he acted like a royal pain. There was no way they would be friends.

"Well…" the teacher chuckled nervously, "Bielefeld-san would you mind taking a seat while I speak to your brother outside"

Wolfram looked at him then nodded.

"Oh could you tell him to leave after words I can't seem to get him to"

"S-sure Bielefeld-san" the teacher bowed excusing him self.

Wolfram looked pleased as the teacher walked out at least some one knows how to treat royalty. After the teacher left he walked over to one of the empty desk in the row that Yuuri sat, three seats down. He attempted to walk past them ignoring their presence. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks beside Yuuri. Someone held his wrist!! Someone _**dare**_ held on to him much less touch him. He was infuriated and that was an understatement.

He turned looking at the person who so boldly held his wrist. His narrowed eyes widened at the pair of amused black bespectacled ones. His anger drop down to annoyance as the person before him registered to his mind.

"Ken…" he gritted out in annoyance.

Murata smiled.

"Good to see you too Wolf " Murata said sweetly, "My, my you always treat me like I'm annoying you or something"

"Because you do annoy me constantly" Wolfram snorted glaring at him, "I will say this only once more, stop touching me so leisurely pervert!"

"Harsh and beautiful as ever" Murata chuckled, "Well I guess messing with you is like playing with fire, I might as well stop or else I'll risk getting burnt" he let go.

"Good to know that you know" Wolfram said in an annoyed tone, "I'm not my cousin or my brothers, I will not tolerate your sort of behavior"

"Haha touchy"

Wolfram ignored the last comment and continued to his seat. Once he was gone Murata's desk was swarmed by girls and guys alike each had a furry of questions on their mind. He knew him! The girls wanted to know more about the blond while the boys wanted to know his weakness. Murata just shrugged them off giving them vague answers. Once the crowd dispersed Yuuri turned to Murata with questions of his own.

"Murata so you do know him" he commented.

"I guess I do" Murata shrugged, "After all I'm involved with his cousin"

"Shinou?" Yuuri yelled a little too loud, "They're related! I should have noticed they do look alike if you ask me"

Wolfram ears twitched.

"I hope Shinou isn't like his cousin" Yuuri said "But I doubt it, from what you told me he's just childish"

"They aren't really alike, but Wolfram has a fiery temper I'd advise you to stay away" his voice took on a playful edge, "Don't tell me you're interested in him I wouldn't blame you though he is a super bishonen"

Yuuri's face burned red.

"N-no I'm n-not!!!" Yuuri yelled, "Who'd be interested in that brat!! Besides he's a guy!"

Murata chuckled, he didn't miss that shutter.

"Ma, calm down Shibuya it wasn't like I said you like him or is in love with him" his chuckle slowly turned to a fit of laughter at the look on Yuuri's face, "Or do you"

"Don't be ridiculous Murata I'm not gay" Yuuri yelled.

"I didn't say you were" Murata said amused, Yuuri was just too fun to mess with.

Wolfram felt him self getting irritated he didn't know why but that Shibuya person was really pissing him off. He just wanted to wipe that look off his face. _That damned look_ his eyes narrowed _as if being gay is a crime._ He wanted to just keep quiet and ignore him too bad his mouth was ahead of him on that.

"Idiot, are you retarded or what shut up already" he growled "You're annoying me"

Yuuri's mouth snapped shut as he looked at the blond in disbelief. _There's no way he's talking about me right?_ He thought.

"Wait a sec you can't be referring to me right" Yuuri asked.

"Who else am I talking about moron you're the only idiot here that's talking" Wolfram said his charming voice marred with uncontrolled rage, "Do me a favor and shut the hell up"

"What's your problem, just because you're a prince doesn't mean that you can act like a jerk" Yuuri yelled turning to face the blond.

"Yes that gives me the right to, manner less oafs like you will never understand" Wolfram said, his voice raising, "I hate guys like you who lack decorum"

"Well brats like you aren't really on my good list either" Yuuri retorted.

"Hmph did your mother not teach you manners that is no way to talk to a prince" a smug look crossed Wolfram's face, "I guess she did not, ha she must have been some tramp no wonder you turned out like this being raise by a whore-"

*SLAP*

Wolfram's face flung to the right from the force of the blow. _What. The. Fuck?!!_

"I don't care if you bad talk me but no one talks about my mom like that!!!" Yuuri yelled.

He couldn't believe it!! This guy…noooooooo!!! He turned his enraged eyes to face the boy who so daringly slap him. Wondering how he managed to reach down to his seat so quickly.

"Shibuya you might want to take that back" Murata said a little amused at the turn of events, "I'm telling you, you really should take it back for your sanity that it"

"No I won't!! That brat deserved it!!!"

There was a low feral growl and before you know it Yuuri was on the ground with a deadly furious Wolfram on top of him screaming 'take it back you fucking idiot' and 'quick before its too late' on top of his lungs.

"Times up" Murata said pleased, "It's now official. My, my Shibuya I never new you liked Wolfram that much"

"Wha?" Yuuri asked stopping in his attempt on trying to get the blond off him, "What do you mean Murata"

"According to the law of their land you have just ask Wolfram here his hand in marriage, you just proposed to him Shibuya" Murata said, he fixed his glasses, "I guess you did find some one today but I didn't think you would have proposed to him"

Yuuri's face paled. _No no no no this can not be happening!!! _His normal life just made a turn for the worst.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

A/N: There you go the first chapter. I hope you liked it hehehe. I just hope I can keep the two of them together and make the engagement something that can't be called off, hmm I have an idea. Forget my blabbing but don't forget to review onegai.

Ja na

Kaos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kyou Kara Maou and its characters. That's it for now but there's no telling what the future might bring.

Warnings: Shonen ai, M-preg, accidental kissing, unbeta'dness

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed I'm so glad you like the story!!! I'm trying to make it as interesting as I can because I love AU stories they are my favorite to read most of the times. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!!! R&R!!!!

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2 – No Way Out

Yuuri walked down the steps of his home yarning in content from his peaceful slumber.

"Good morning mom" he called from the steps.

There was no reply.

"Huh? Mom are you up?" he asked walking down, "Hey mom…" his voice trailed off when he saw the entrance to his kitchen – if it was his – the place was different! "This was not how I remember down here yesterday…did they redecorate while I was asleep?"

"Ah Yuuri you're finally up, come on its time for breakfast" a voice Yuuri could only think of as familiar called to him from the Kitchen, "The kids are already up"

"Kids?" Yuuri was afraid to go in there fearing what he might see, "That voice it sounds really familiar…and what kids?"

He gulped bracing himself for the worst then walked in. Once he passed the entry way he saw a set of male twins who looked no older than eight. One had short raven hair and bright emerald eyes while the other had short blond hair and onyx eyes. They were sitting around the dining table. Around the same table there was another occupant, a little girl with black hair and eyes. She looked a few years younger than the twins. The girl looked up catching his gaze.

"Daddy!! Good morning daddy" she yelled running to Yuuri.

A shock to the bone Yuuri could only nod and mumble a soft good morning.

_Daddy??!! This girl is crazy right?!! I mean I can't be her daddy!!!_

"What daddy is here!" the blond twin yelled getting up.

"Yay! Daddy!!" the dark haired one yelled following his brother.

They ran to Yuuri taking both legs.

"Daddy you're up!! You sleep like a log you know" they said in unison.

_I guess I am their daddy…but how? Yeah I now how babies are made but…_he didn't want to think of it, he's only fifteen years old there's no way he's a father at that age.

"Mommy made Pancakes…" the blond one started nabbing Yuuri's attention.

"And eggs for…" the black haired one continued.

"Breakfast" they chorused smiling innocently at their confused father, "Let's eat"

Yuuri was confused just by listening to them talk.

"Woru, Yoru stop confusing your father" the familiar voice from before scolded, "Oh Yuki could you give me a hand with Winry she's getting in the way a bit"

"Ok mommy" the girl known as Yuki replied. She let go of her dad Yuuri and ran to her mother who was at the stove.

Yuki took the little baby from the person and ran back to Yuuri.

"Daddy could you hold Winry for me?" she asked cutely.

Yuuri could only gulp at her cuteness. How could he say no? He bent down and took the small baby in his hands. She had wavy blond hair and magnificent emerald eyes. _Where have I seen those before?_

The twins Woru – the blond – and Yoru – the raven– let go of Yuuri's legs and dragged him to the table, where he sat with Winry in his arms. The way the twins bossily dragged him to the table kind brought the image of a certain blond to his head. He ignored the image and decided if this was reality he might as well go along with it, the only thing was that he wanted to see who he married. _But what if it's a dream? Oh well._

_Maybe it's some hottie._ He mused to himself. To his current knowledge only 'hotties' can make beautiful babies like the ones before him.

"Ah Yuuri you're at the table? Oh I'll be there shortly let me get this tray" the voice continued, there was this nagging feeling that he should be aware of the voice but once again he chose to ignore it.

The person walked from the stove towards the table. Yuuri who still had his head down looked up at the person but stopping at their tummy after noticing that it was a considerably large size. _She's pregnant!! I'm ganna have another baby!! Wait a minute should I be this happy? I don't know the girl!!_

"You're…um pregnant" Yuuri commented at the obvious.

The person snorted.

"That's obvious and who's fault do you think it is?" the person said in a haughty way that reminded Yuuri of that blond that won't leave his thoughts.

He looked up. His face paled.

"Wolfram?!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, looking up into the face of the blond prince from his class, "What are you-? Why are you-? How the hell are you pregnant!!!!" his voice filled with hysteria, now he was sure this was a dream no _guy_ can get pregnant.

"Yuuri stop yelling in front of the kids!!" Wolfram yelled scolding Yuuri.

Yuuri stared at the _**guy**_ in front of him the _**pregnant**__**guy**_ who some how bore him _**four kids**_ with more supposedly on the way. His mind was telling him to scream and that didn't seem like a bad idea. So he screamed hoping it would take him out of the nightmare he was having.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuuri woke up with a start. He panted hard trying to recapture his runaway breath. That dream he had, no not a dream a nightmare it scared the living shit out of him. How is that possible? He just met the guy yesterday kind of accidentally proposed to the guy _by accident!!_ And now he's having dreams of them married with _kids!!_ Kids things two guys can never produce together no matter how much they….he stopped, he felt as if he was gonna be sick.

He was convinced that spoilt brat prince had something to do with his dream. _Maybe touching his skin triggered something like an after shock or illusions or something yeah that's it._ He convinced him self that his nightmare was that bratty prince's fault that was the only logical explanation in his case.

_Might was well tell Murata about it when I go to school today…I hope he can help me and not just use as something against me._ He thought getting out of bed. _Or laugh._

Murata was his best friend there was no way that he'd laugh during his friend's hour of need right? That he was sure of.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

"Hahahahahaha"

"You can stop laughing now you know" Yuuri said annoyed. He can't believe it Murata was laughing, well there goes his theory, "If I knew you were just gonna laugh I wouldn't have told you"

"But Shibuya that's just too funny hahaaha I mean that dream of yours was just hahaha" Murata managed to say in between his fits of laughter, "Wolf was your wife and was pregnant and together you two had four kids with another on the way. You married to that fire incarnate? If that's not funny tell me what is Shibuya"

"Come on Murata can it already!!! I knew I should have talked to someone else" Yuuri whined.

"Who your mom?" Murata asked, finally calmed down.

Yuuri winced at the mention of his mom.

"No way she'll just get into one of her modes" he winced, if he told his mom that he was engaged to a bishonen she'd probably plan the wedding herself and sooner too, "There's no way I'll tell her something like this she'll think I'm…well you know cause I'm not"

"What gay?" Murata asked, he sighed, "She isn't gonna throw you out because you're gay you know nor will she think anything less of you"

"Hey stop talking like I am gay Murata!! I'm not" Yuuri protested, "You know what lets just drop the 'gay' argument I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Yuuri walked off planning to head straight to his first class.

"Hey Yuuri where are you going homeroom is this way" Murata yelled after him.

"I know but I'm heading to Chemistry I don't want to face that bratty prince" Yuuri replied back, "Tell sensei that I'm at the nurse or something" With that he disappeared around the corner, away from Murata's sight.

Murata sighed again.

"Well ok" he waved his hand dismissively before heading to the direction of his homeroom, "Heh who knows maybe I can tease Wolfram about his new fiancé"

He smiled. That would be a very nice way to pass the boredom of Yuuri not being there.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

"What are you doing here?"

Yuuri stopped in his tracks when he saw the inside of his Chemistry lab. _That voice no it couldn't be!!! He's supposed to be in our homeroom not here!! Not now…! _But there was no mistaken it he was indeed there in all his blond princely glory. The one that haunted his dreams the day of their meeting, the one and only spoilt brat prince Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"Oi are you deaf or something I asked you a question answer me moron" Wolfram's voice never lack the harshness to it, "Or are you going to stand to stand there and gape like a fish all day? Hmmm?"

"Shut it I wasn't gaping" Yuuri defended weakly, "I was just surprised that you were here and not in homeroom that's all, so um why are you here?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that" Wolfram replied with a huff.

Yuuri's left eye twitched. _Why that spoilt brat bastard._

"Why aren't you at homeroom?" Wolfram asked uninterested.

"'I'm not obliged to answer that'" Yuuri mocked Wolfram's earlier words.

Wolfram fumed. _How dare that idiot copy me!!!_

"Stupid idiot!!" Wolfram glared at him, his hands on his hips "Don't think for a second that I accept a moron like you for my fiancé"

Yuuri suddenly burst out laughing which made Wolfram's face redden in rage.

"What so damn funny!!?" He demanded.

"Don't worry man the feelings mutual" Yuuri said in between laughs, "There's no way in hell I would want to have a _male_ fiancé!! I'm not gay"

What Yuuri said made Wolfram's anger boiled over the top. He got up from his seat and strolled over to the idiot that was still laughing.

"Bastard" he growled grabbing the front of Yuuri's shirt, "You really piss me off you know that"

Yuuri swallowed hard Wolfram really scared the shit out of him when he's angry, but he can't act like a wimp that will only fuel the brat's ego. So he grabbed Wolfram's hand off him staring straight into that anger fueled emerald depts. _I'm not scared of him._

"Same to you, just seeing your girly face pisses me off" Yuuri said trying to sound angry. Anger wasn't one of his best expressions and trying hard only makes it seem faker.

"Why you…!" he retracted his hand furiously almost knocking Yuuri down, "You stupid wimp!!!"

The look he gave Yuuri promised sudden death and that was a promise Wolfram knew he could keep. Yuuri saw the look and instantly shivered; damn he was wrong before he's scared he's so scared he might piss his pants. This blond before him could rip him apart and that look in his eyes said that he will.

"I'm not a wimp!!" Yuuri retorted weakly.

He tried to back away as Wolfram was coming closer with every step he made. Soon his back collided with the wall. _Shit there's no escape!!_

"You moronic wimp! I'm going to make sure that I wipe that stupid look off your damned face for good" Wolfram growled, he took another step, only to trip on his own foot – which was really unexpected – and land on Yuuri who was still pasted on the wall, connected – accidentally – by their lips.

_Oh my god…OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!_ The words were repeated over and over in both their minds.

_Holy shit I'm kissing a guy…!!_ Yuuri found it weird that his body wasn't moving but maybe it was from the shock. Who knows, not him though he's never kiss a guy before hell he's never kissed before! The strange thing about it was…it felt oddly…um _good?_ Maybe all lips are the same soft and smooth like his…_noooooooooooo!!!!_ He **will** **not** entertain that thought!!

Meanwhile while Yuuri was fighting within himself, Wolfram was frozen stiff at the unexpected turn of events. _It's nice…_he found himself thinking…_oh no that's not it…!! I have to get him off!! This is bad really really bad!!_ Trying his best – which was just halfhearted – he attempted to push himself off the wimp.

He pushed but ended slipping on his foot, causing him fall backwards taking Yuuri with him lips still locked in a kiss albeit a little deeper. _What the hell?! Am I hit with some klutz syndrome or something?!!_

"Oooh look at this and here I was being kind to come back to give Shibuya some company but it seems my pity is not needed" a very much amused Murata began, he just came in only to find his best friend in a lip lock with his boyfriend's hot bishounen cousin.

You can only imagine his delight at the sight before him, and the fact that Yuuri was the one on top; to anyone it would look like the raven hair boy was forcing himself on the poor blond. _Heh he he Yuuri's gotten more assertive._

At the sound of someone's voice Yuuri was shocked into awareness. _Oh shit I kissed Wolfram and Murata saw!!!_ That alone could bring the senses he lost crashing back. He quickly pushed him self off the blond turning to face Murata who was standing at the doorway. Thanking the god that loved him that he was the only there.

"Murata it's not what you think!" he yelled, trying to turn his very perverted friend's mind from any perverted thoughts. Which was pretty hard considering who his perverted friend was.

"Really Shibuya what it is then?" Murata chuckled, oh man have he got some teasing material with this or what, "it seems to me that you and Wolfram there was having a pretty good make out session"

"It wasn't!!!" Yuuri protested.

"Yeah it _wasn't_ and now you're gonna tell me that I'm seeing things" Murata scoffed.

"Yes you were!"

Wolfram – who was now off the ground – watched the banter being played out before him. Unconsciously he brought his right hand to his lips. _My…my…first…_Rage began to well up in his entire being. He walked forward grabbing Yuuri by his color. Yuuri let out an undignified squeak as he was turned to face a very pissed off Wolfram.

"That was my _first _kiss damn it!!!" Wolfram raged, not only did this idiot made him his fiancé he stole his first kiss too!! What else is he gonna take huh? His first sexual experience?! A blush crept up his cheeks at the thought, but seeing that he was in front of the wimp he rather not show how flustered he was.

"Hey that was my first kiss too!!!" Yuuri defended, he wasn't the bad guy here damn it! It was that spoilt brat who kissed him first! _Probably faked the fall so that he could, _"you were the one who kissed me first!!"

"Yeah right" Wolfram snorted "why would anyone want to kiss you?"

"Well right back at you" Yuuri yelled, "I doubt anyone would want to kiss a spoil brat like you"

"Well I would" Murata added his few cents.

"Shut up!"

"No one asked you!"

Yuuri and Wolfram yelled respectfully causing Murata to smile

"Hehehe no need to gang up on me now" Murata's smile widened.

"Ah just can it already!" Yuuri yelled in frustration, "and by the way why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be here?" Murata asked, well he wanted to say 'oh you didn't want me here so that you could continue to the more perverted stuff, but Shibuya we're at school!' but~ poor Yuuri looked like he would die of a heart failure any minute now if he said anything in relation to him and Wolfram so he would let it drop…just for now, "you see I told sensei you were at the nurse – like you told me to say – and~ that I wanted to come see if you were better" _not to mention Wolfram wasn't in class so that made staying there a waste, but Shibuya doesn't need to know that,_ "and then I came here, ah but it seems your nurse was taking a really good care of you" he winked at Wolfram who still had his hands firmly on Yuuri's color.

"You pervert!" Wolfram growled, then as if he remembered something he let go of Yuuri turning his attention to Murata, "that reminds me, you know I got a weird call from my cousin last night and I have a sneaking suspicion that you were the cause of it"

"Ah what makes you think that Wolfram?" Murata asked not one bit perturbed by Wolfram's glare.

"What he said of course" Wolfram tried his best to control his anger, if he did anything to harm the boy before him his cousin will no doubt let him have it.

"Do tell me what he said, Wolf-chan" Murata continued, he saw that Wolfram was getting more annoyed as they talk and probably will lose his temper soon if he wasn't careful but he found it endearing, _when ever Wolf is angry he looks adorable_.

Wolfram tched, crossing his hands across his chest in a pout as he recalled what his cousin said to him last night.

_~Last night's convo~_

"_Hello?"_

"_Congratulations Wolfie!! I didn't know you had it in you! So who's the lucky guy?!" came an overexcited voice from Wolfram's cell phone._

"_Huh Shinou…? What the hell are you talking about?" Wolfram demanded he was sure as hell confused as to what his cousin was saying, "Oi Shinou answer me!"_

_The only thing he received was a nervous chuckle._

"_Oopsie prank call I guess, sorry to bother you Wolfram, hehehe good night I think…"_

_The call ended._

"_Shinou hey Shinou!!!" he sighed throwing his cell on the bed, _why do I have the feeling that Ken has something to do with this?!

_~…~_

"My cousin knows about this mistake because of you!!!" he raged pointing his well manicured finger towards Murata, "I don't know what you are planning but there is no way this engagement is legitimate!!" a smug smile crossed his lips, "According to my country's law it is only legit when a noble strikes another noble across the left cheek, from what I can see that wimp is not of noble blood so this engagement is nothing but a farce" he scoff turning to face Yuuri who had a relieved expression his face from what he heard.

"Seriously? I'm not engaged to that brat I'm so happy!" Yuuri sighed; he was so happy that it was just a mistake, but that relief soon left his face after he saw the look on Murata's face. His glasses were tinted by the light hiding his eyes from view and giving him a sort of mysterious look.

"That would normally be the case Wolfram but not now" Murata smiled, man he just love teasing them.

"What are you implying Ken?" Wolfram asked in a voice that promise sudden death if the answer isn't to his liking.

Murata smirked; he knew if he told Wolfram what he (Wolfram) most likely forgot he'd be one dead man walking. His smirk widened at the thought, _playing with Wolfram is just like playing with fire_.

"Try to remember Wolfram what your cousin his majesty Shinou said at your sixteenth birthday last year" he replied, "it's easy since it concerns you the most."

Wolfram thought back to what ever his cousin said to him, his face paled as he recalled the exact words Shinou told him that day.

"_Wolfram you're sixteen today and you still don't have a spouse not even a fiancé! Your mother had her first marriage when she was fifteen you know. Well since you're so good at avoiding it I'll make it a rule that anyone who proposes to you first will officially be your spouse even if they are not of royal blood, this rule will last for a year, now lets see how you'll avoid this while the whole country after you"_

His cousin was just teasing him when he said that last year that he was sure of…right? _I don't believe he would actually want to make my life miserable on purpose?!_ But it wasn't as if it was a really hard thing to get out of; I mean all he had to do was avoid getting a slapped on his left cheek by everyone who are trying to get him…well maybe it was hard there were **a lot** of people after him. He got by easy by moving to Japan to wait out the rest of the year so he let his guard down as no one knew about it. _Why am I cursed!!!_

"Ah that look on your face tells me that you remember" Murata smiled adjusting his glasses, "now you see that it is for real"

"For real? What are you saying Murata?" Yuuri was panicking, he felt as if his already bad day was going from bad to worst not to mention the look on Murata's face wasn't helping with his anxiety! "What's for real?"

Murata's smile widened.

"The engagement" he replied.

"No way I refuse!!" Wolfram yelled, "I will not l-"

He was interrupted by a loud ringing. His phone was ringing but it was not just any normal ringtone that would be on a boy's phone, his face burned red at what he heard. _Oh my god didn't I delete that song!!!_

To save himself from any further embarrassment he grabbed his phone up answering it.

"Hahaue why did you put that song on my phone!!" he yelled already knowing who it was that was on the line, "It was embarrassing!!!"

"Oh Wolfie darling I think that song matches me well, but instead of saying 'bootilicious' it should say 'boobilicious' don't you think Wolf?" his mother replied in a cheery voice.

"I don't want to think of it!!" Wolfram yelled, "Why are you calling? I'm in school right now, you know the time in Japan is different from Germany"

"Oh I heard something wonderful from Shinou and I just had to come and see for myself, I'm on my way parenthetically" she gushed, "I really want to meet you cute fiancé Wolfie! Is he cute? Oh what am I saying of course he is"

She started talking on and on about how she couldn't wait to see her Wolfie's chosen fiancé and how wonderful it would be to have a foreign son in law, completely ignorant of the fact that Wolfram was frozen in his tracks at what she said. _She's on her way here now?!! No no no no no!!! This is so unfair!!!!_

"Wolfie are you there? Wolfie?"

Seeing that Wolfram will not be answering anytime soon Murata took the phone from his hands.

"Please excuse Wolfram Chéri-sama he's still in a bit of shock after hearing of your sudden departure" he said as charming as ever.

"Ah Wolfram he's such a shy boy isn't he Ken?" Chéri asked, a smile in her voice, "Oh Ken could you tell me more about Wolfie's fiancé?"

"His name is Shibuya Yuuri and well he's a charming young man with black hair and eyes" Murata began "He also has a burning passion for what he does, you should have seen the proposal it was unbelievable"

He could hear Wolfram's mother squealing in delight at what he said. _No doubt she is thinking that the 'unbelievable proposal' was a romantic kind of unbelievable. Not that I'm going to damper her mood and tell her it wasn't._

"Charming and passionate what more can a mother ask for!" Chéri squealed, "I can not wait to meet him!"

"By the way Chéri-sama will you be coming here alone?" Murata asked.

"Not a chance! I wanted to but Gwendal wouldn't let me and you know he goes no where without Günter and Gesila will be coming too. Also Yozak misses Conrart dearly so that's one more" Chéri whined, she sounded so young over the phone as if she wasn't a mother of three, "we will arrive by the time Wolfie is out of school so please tell him to bring his fiancé over to meet the family"

_These people will no doubt want Shibuya's head. Hehehe this will be fun._

"Oh I see, yes I'll make sure I tell them, until then"

"Yes goodbye dear"

He hung up handing a gaping Wolfram his phone back.

"Your mom will be here by this evening" he said with a smile effectively snapping Wolfram out of his gaping daze.

"She is what?!!" Wolfram screamed, _no way no way NO WAY!!!_

"What is going on Murata tell me!!" Yuuri demanded he didn't understand what was going on but it looked bad, real bad.

Murata just smiled at him.

"Congrats Shibuya you're going to meet Wolf's whole family after school"

"You can't be serious it's a mistake! I didn't know I-I!!! I mean he's not even…I can't" Yuuri protested. There was no way he was going through with this mistake! No way in hell!

Suddenly he felt his back connect with the hard surface of the chalkboard. A groan passed his lips at the impact. _What the-?_ He looks forward noticing the enraged look in the twin pools of emerald, but there was something else hidden in those depts. _Wait is that desperation?_

"You! Listen to me and listen to me good!" Wolfram growled causing Yuuri to gulp, "We are going to meet my family this evening and you will shut up and act like my fiancé or I will promise you that I'll make your life a living hell!"

Yuuri had to growl back, _he's taking it seriously?!!_

"No!! Why should I?" he asked, trying to pry Wolfram's hands from his color, _man for a girly looking guy he's strong!_

"Because I will not allow you to dishonor me in front of my family!!" Wolfram yelled shaking him with every word, "I'm not asking you to take this seriously because I sure as hell don't want to be engaged to you. It's just a show for my mother and brothers" he stopped shaking him and pinned him to the board, "but if you messed this up for me I can and will make you wish you were never born"

Yuuri gulped at the threat, he felt as if he was suffocating. The blond before him look really homicidal right now and he didn't want to be on his hit list now so he'll go along with his plan. _But I'm not gay!_ That sentence repeated it self over and over in his mind acting as some kind of assurance. He wasn't gay…he was just acting yeah just acting to save his life. But if Wolfram became serious about it – which he highly doubts – he will set him straight because he was sure that he wasn't gay.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

A/N: Well there you go chap two. It was really rushed and I doubt it went across the way I wanted but I seriously am trying. Most of what I wrote was confusing huh? I mean with the talk with Shinou and stuff. Oh by the way the ringtone should have been 'bootilicious' by Destiny's Child hehehe I know lame huh?

Ah now to read over…man I seriously need to get a beta so…anyone interested? Anyone? Anyone at all? Ah shamelessly begging I know desperate huh? Ah well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Until next time I guess, don't forget: Kaos-chan adores reviews and pointers to help improve the fanfic!

Next chapter: Meet the family!

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
